Loves of my Life
by LordOtoriTakeo
Summary: A 1shot for you wonderful people. Its our X-mas present to our readers. Stand alone entry. Pairing is E/J/H. Thats right threesome for X-mas dont you love me? Jasper not Jacob. Theres a surprise in the story for readers. Merry X-mas from me and Andrew
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here i**_s_** Andrew and I's X-mas present t**_o_** you wonde**_r_**ful people. F**_r_**ida**_y_** we got drunk and it was a good night and I woke up remembering asking him what I should write for you guys a chapter for TaSM or someting else entirely and he goes "why not a threesome?" being the pliable drunk I can be I said why not. So here you go, our present to you guys and gals. Merry X-mas and much love to you all over the holiday hope you all have a wonderful time! Andrew told me I had to say this. He has never been in a threesome but thinks they are hot.**

**Warnings: Slash. Graphic scenes. Threesome. If any of those aren't your cup of tea hit the back button.**

**Rated: M. No little ones please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K.R and S.M respectively. If I had my way with those books I would of killed Bella and gave Edward somebody else. And don't get me started on Ginny!**

**Pairings: Edward/Jasper/Harry**

**PoV: Harry**

* * *

_**Loves of my Life**_

If you told me that in four months time I would find love and happiness in an isolated small town in America I would of laughed in your face. Things like that do not happen to me. Never have and never will. Alone and miserable is how I would probably spend my life. I'm a murderer, I killed a lot of people and not felt a thing. Sure they were all beyond evil, killing, torturing, raping and stealing. But nobody has the right to take a life and being told for the entire of my wizarding life that it was my _duty_ to murder the murderer's, that the only reason I'm alive is to kill others and nobody else could kill or capture these people it does not make it right in anyway.

Infact it was probably worse. I switched off emotionally. I was a living zombie bent to the will of its masters. I didn't care, I didn't feel. I was the perfect weapon. No complaints from the zombie. Just don't ask him to hurt or kill anyone remotely innocent or you would face his wrath. It was probably the best defense mechanism I could come up with. I didn't want to feel so I didn't. Worked wonders.

I killed and killed and then killed some more without feeling one ounce of anything at all. I was praised for my commitment to the war. I was revered, feared, hated, loved, trusted and many other things but I felt none of them. I was the arrogant savior to the masses but for the very few who knew me knew it wasn't arrogance it was just nothing. A lack of any feeling at all. It scared them.

I killed the big bad guy at the end of the road. The monster was dead but was another one created in the process? A person who couldn't feel was surely a monster.

The wizarding world loved me after I killed the Dark Lord. Celebrations in my honor, offers of marriage or casual sex, people begging me to adopt their children. Hell I even got two public holidays in my name, the day I was born and the day I defeated Voldemort.

During all this I was sinking into a depression, and I was slightly happy it was my first feeling in a long time. With the depression came a feeling of being trapped and confused for some reason. I had no idea why and that confused me more.

Weeks passed without me noticing and it did not take long for things to change. I was starting to slowly feel again and the reverence the wizarding world had for me slowly disappeared and replaced with a growing fear and hatred. Reports of their hero going 'dark', as if I wasn't 'dark' already, came with increasing speed. Hate mail arrived, curses sent to me in envelops and howlers sent to me at any time of day.

It came to the point where I couldn't walk down the street to the bank, atleast the goblins liked me, without getting attacked, cursed and hexed. I defended myself and that lead to even more reported 'facts' I was going dark. I just had to get out of there or I would end up killing someone or maybe myself.

I don't know why I hadn't done it yet, killing myself would be beneficial to everybody involved but there was something in the back of my head telling me not to. That I still had something to live for and that thought always made me snort in laughter, I had nothing at all so what would I be living for? Still I did not kill myself instead I moved away from the magical world that was turning on me, with probable reason I might add. All this at the age of seventeen. It was to much.

I did some research and found a small town in America that had no magical community for miles. It was overcast and rainy most of the year so would suit my mood perfectly. I did not want sunshine and beaches. That would just not do. I packed my things, bought a house in the town that was called Forks. I didn't know then that that was where Lady Fate and Lady Destiny were going to continue messing with me and giving me a reward for putting up with their crap.

* * *

If you told me I would find love in this tiny town I would of laughed. Tell me that the person I was to love was male I wouldn't of battered an eyelash. Tell me that that male isn't human and was a vampire I wouldn't of cared. But tell me that the male vampire that I'm to love is infact two vampires thats where I tell you to stop taking whatever drugs your on.

I remember the day when I first seen them together. It was at school, I had wanted some sort of normalcy and routine and school sounded like a perfect idea at the time. Stupid of me to forget that the only education I've had in years was magical.

* * *

I had moved to the small town only three days ago and already I was falling in love with the seclusion of the place. My house was surrounded by trees in every direction and was about a mile or so off the road. It was a beautiful large two story house with four bedrooms three bathrooms, separate kitchen and dining room, spacious lounge room with a seventy inch plasma TV screen with surround sound. I have no clue as to why I got it when I have no real use for it but when I seen it in a catalog I had a feeling I had to have it so I just got it.

The house came with an attached garage that was large enough to fit four cars in comfortably. Currently its only holding two, but I have another feeling that will change sometime soon, my baby and my everyday car. It seemed that I was slowly discovering a side to myself that I never knew existed. A slightly snobbish side it seemed. Only expensive, rare, antique or beautiful things were capturing my attention and my baby got my attention easily. I was searching for cars on the net when I stumbled across this one and just had to have it.

A 1967 Shelby Cobra 427 'Super Snake'*. It was a weird looking car and there was just only two in the entire world and I happened to own the only original one in existence. It cost me a pretty penny, but god was it worth every cent. When I first saw it I was positive my heart stopped and my mouth was agape, there was nothing I could do but stare at it dumbly. I could only think that it was blue and the most beautiful piece of machinery on the planet. I had to have it, it was _mine_ I had never been possessive of anything in my life and was stunned at the emotion coursing through me. It was mine and mine alone to drive.

But there was no way I could drive the beast around here. Not only would it raise many many questions I had no answers to at the moment but I was scared for the thing. Even though I placed a hundred few charms on it to protect it from anything and everything, the Snake could collide with a comet and would drive away without a scratch, I still worried constantly something could happen to it. Thats why I had my backup car that I wasn't as fond of. There was no way I could be fond of any other car then my Snake, but this one worked for my purposes. A sleek black Volvo that did not come anywhere close to the price of the Snake. I could of bought several houses and still had enough left over for the Volvo.

I couldn't admire the Snake anymore, I could still only describe it as blue and a beautiful beast, it was time to leave. I sighed and got into the Volvo wishing with all my might I could take the Snake.

The school was tiny. I managed to drive past it once and only when I turned around did I realize what the collection of buildings were. I pull into the parking lot noticing that my car was probably the shiniest thing in the parking lot of trucks and vans. I drove around till I finally found an open spot next to a car that was almost identical to mine except for that fact that it was silver instead of black.

I got out and then was completely confused as to where to go exactly. I had called ahead and told them to enroll me, I had thought it would be harder but it wasn't, a few fake details later I was told Harry Potter was enrolled and would start today. I spied a building with the word Office on the side and assumed thats where I should go.

I entered the tiny office and walked up to the desk where a small fat red headed woman with beady eyes was typing away on a computer. I cleared my throat and her eyes narrow at me.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she practically screams at me. Jesus what did I do to her?

"I'm the new kid Harry Potter." I replied venomously. Where did she get off screaming at me!

"Great, here!," She throws some papers in my direction and I pick them up off the floor. "Thats your class schedule and a map. Get out of my office go to class get signatures off the teachers and bring that piece of paper _signed_ to me after the day is over." She hissed at me, I stood still glaring at her, usually I have to of done something do deserve this kind of treatment and I don't even know the woman!

"Leave now!" She screeches. Well fuck her!

"Listen here you bitch. I don't know where you get off treating me like that. I never did shit to you so I don't deserve your fucking bitchiness to start of my day of school. So shut the fuck up and apologize to me." I gave her the look that had scared people a lot more dangerous then her.

She cowers under my gaze and mumbles a hesitant apology. I storm out of the office cursing the bitch in my head. Fuck her probably her time of the month or something.

To say I was totally confused in every class till lunch was an understatement. I had no idea what the hell most of the teachers were saying. Why the hell did I think this was a good idea? I'm a moron it seems. I knew nothing in Government, History, Trig and I knew a little in English. I introduced myself in every class then headed for the back and never said a word. The whole thing made me feel stupid.

Several people came up to me, asking where I was from. England. What was it like there. Cold. If I was single. Yes. Doing anything on the weekend. Not with you.

A persistent girl, Jessica, I think was here name managed to get me to agree to sit with her group at lunch. She was in English with me, which was my last period before lunch, and practically dragged me to the cafeteria giving me a tray and tossing stuff that looked like some sort of food onto it. She then pulled me to a table and introduced me to several people. Angela and Ben who were a 'thing'. Mike who was hers. Lauren and Tylor she announced as the school tramps and a Bella who had a thing for the unattainable.

I sat down and picked at my food ignoring the chatter around me occasionally looking around at the other tables. It wasn't till I seen the table in the far corner that I saw them. By far the most beautiful things in this place and completely out of place sitting in this cafeteria. They aren't looking at me so I can safely analyze them.

A statuesque blond with curves in all the right places and none in the wrong, she looks like she could get whatever she wanted with just a suggestive smile and a wave. She was wrapped around a thick muscle bound guy that demanded you feared him contrasting with his jovial smile and atmosphere I could see even from here. A small black haired, pixie like girl on the end of the table who wore a knowing look and seemed to be shaking in anticipation. I thought of Luna, she would get alone with this girl famously I just knew for some reason. She seemed alone and was muttering something to what had to be the most perfect looking couple in existence.

It didn't matter that it was two guys. They were approximately the same height from what I could see from a distance. A honey blond haired piece of perfection and a bronze haired godlike creature. They were both well muscled, not like the bear of a man with the blond, but that of runners or maybe fighters. The bronzed haired teen laced his fingers through the honey blonds hand and gave a squeeze. A look of utter satisfaction and content crossed his face and I felt jealous. Of who I was not sure the bronze one who wore a perfect smile or the seemingly satisfied blond.

"Who are _they_?" I whispered. Jessica must of heard me for she responded.

"O they are the Cullen's." Her voiced held awe in it.

As soon as she had said Cullen's the bronze haired one looked at her briefly before his eye's settled on me. Widening a little then giving me a sexy smirk before turning back to his partner and whispering something to him leaving me completely confused. The blond looked over at me and seemed to assess me with his gaze before giving a small smile then leaning in to kiss the bronze god. Watching them I could only think how hot and perfect it looked.

"Th- the two that j-just kissed they are Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale." Jessica stuttered, completely flustered. I nodded slowly I could imagine my voice being just as controlled.

"The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, Jaspers twin, shes with the big one, Emmett Cullen, and the small spiky black haired girl thats Alice Cullen. She's weird and doesn't have anyone. The others are together obviously and they live together with the doctor and his wife." She prattled on.

While she was talking I was sorting through their features to figure them out I'm pretty sure I know what they are. It would be the logical choice all things considering. Vampires. The fact that there sitting surrounded by a few hundred students and a couple teachers with blood pumping and pounding hearts all around them without sending them into crazy bloodlust I could only think that they were from the infamous vegetarian coven. The only coven in history that fed from animals exclusively. Atleast I didn't have to kill them should they try to feed in the area. It would be a shame to kill such beauty and I really really don't want to be killing anybody ever again.

They probably already know that I'm a wizard. I was told we smell different to them then normal humans, something to do with the magic. Either way we should probably talk. Vampires were after all famous for hating wizards, sure these were the vegetarians but I didn't know there stance on wizards.

I stood up leaving my tray and a confused table behind and made my way to the table housing the dangerous predators. Well hopefully the not to dangerous predators. I plopped down into the only available seat, the one next to Edward. I looked around at their faces to gage their reactions. They didn't seem hostile at all. Infact they seemed quiet happy at the fact I sat with them.

Alice had a massive grin on her face and something in her eyes that scared and confused me a little. Rosalie looked me up and down before sighing and leaning into the big guy Emmett who like Alice had a shit eating grin and a playfulness in his eyes. Edward and Jasper I noticed were looking at me with matching facial expressions. Curiosity, expectation, maybe a little caution but with and underlying happiness that seemed to radiate off them causing me to smile despite myself, then leaving me feeling confused.

"So." I said feeling funny at the stares I was getting from not only the Cullen's but the ones I could feel burning holes into the back of my skull. Alice spoke up.

"So what is a wizard of all things doing in this little town, going to public school no less." She asked.

"What are a coven of vampires doing in a school surrounded by beating hearts?" I asked back.

"O you know looking for potential people to take the occasional sip from. I hear donating blood is all the rage now. School makes for a good place to find potential donors." She licked her lips at me and flashed her perfect white teeth at me. I could only imagine my look of horror that spread across my face. Maybe I got it wrong and these weren't the vegetarians.

The table erupts in laughter and I do something I haven't done in ages. I blush. Edwards head was on Jasper's shoulder as they both shook with laughter. Rosalie was laughing quietly and leaned over and gave Alice a hug who was sporting a dazzling smile and Emmett was doubled over as his entire body shook.

The laughter died down and in its place was a silence so profound you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the cafeteria. I turned around and looked back over at the students all staring at our table with eyes bugging and mouths wide open. Eventually they get the hint and resume their whisperings.

"God that was just to easy." Alice said with a grin.

"Yes yes scare the crap out of little wizard. Congratulations. Now I came over here to talk. I'll shut up about your family and if anyone finds out what you are ill fix their memories. In exchange your going to be silent about what I am and hold your tongue to any you may talk to in the magical community. You will not tell them that I'm here. OK. I think thats all." I said getting straight to the point.

Alice had a sly smile on her face when she replied. "Sure sounds good we can all agree to that. But your going to be coming over our house on a regular basis."

"I don't think so." I said back.

"O I think your are." She said knowingly. "If you want to continue going to this school your going to need tutoring. I imagine learning to become a wizard doesn't include learning American History or biology or,-"

"Fine, dammit. I know nothing about that crap I could probably use all the help I could get. So who's volunteering to waste their time teaching the ignorant wizard what he needs to know to not looked like a dumbass?" I looked at Alice figuring she would be the one as she seemed to have started all this and probably had the most time out of them to spare as she didn't seem to have anybody. But to my surprise Edward and Jasper gave me brilliant smiles and announced that they would be the ones to waste their time with me. I nodded hesitantly and smiled in thanks.

The rest of the time till the bell rang was spent in relative silence, from what I could hear anyway they could all be chatting without me none the wiser. I watched the two couples unable to keep their hands away from eachother, always touching sometimes subtly sometimes not, kissing whenever they seemed to feel like it. Admittedly I watched Jasper and Edward the most.

I had never cared for relationships in the past, I never really cared about anything at all. but watching the perfect pair I felt envy and maybe a little bit of jealousy I would have to deal with later. Dealing with emotions was still somewhat new to me.

I looked over at Alice who was watching them with a wistful smile. I caught her eye and gave her what I hoped was an encouraging smile then the bell went.

As it turned out I had Biology and gym with both Edward and Jasper. I followed behind them to Biology finding myself staring at their clasped hands. Unfortunately or fortunately, I'm not to sure, all the students already had partners and I was sent to be paired up with Edward and Jasper who both grinned happily when I sat down beside them.

I had absolutely no clue as to what the teacher was going on about. The word chromosome was mentioned a few times, something about pairs. It was all confusing and I just wrote down whatever the teacher said down in my notebook dumbly. The period went with me completely frustrated at my lack of any knowledge, cursing myself in my thoughts, Edwards quiet chuckling and something that could only be called amusedly frustrated looks from Jasper.

The bell went and Jasper leaned in to kiss Edward, who seemed to expect it, briefly before standing up together and walking hand in hand to the gym with me following behind staring again, wondering whats going on with my brain. Maybe its finally beginning to snap?

Gym arrived and the coach told the class it was a free day, do whatever you want. Edward and Jasper went off somewhere and I pulled a book out of my bag, I had recently started to read and found myself enjoying it. I had never had the time to read a book before that wasn't about learning spells or battle tactics or anything like that.

The book I'm reading now, _Across the nightingale floor_, is really enjoyable. I find myself somewhat sympathizing with the main character, Takeo, as he's being turned into an assassin. It was a fascinating read and I immersed myself into the book.

I started to lose the feeling in my legs as my elbows rested on my thighs as I had leaned forward totally captured by the book. Sighing at the uncomfortable feeling I stood up, stumbling slightly and took turns in shaking my legs, trying to force the blood back into them.

Smiling in satisfaction when I felt feeling return I sat back down leaning against the wall. It was then that I caught sight of a scene that made me forgot pretty much everything.

Edward and Jasper were rolling around on the floor of the gym, playfully throwing punches at eachother and shoving the other off when he got the advantage of being on top. My eyes probably bugged out as I continued to stare at the playful fighting, helpless to look away. My thoughts turned dirty and I would be disgusted in myself later but right now then ran wild at the scene before me. I could feel myself becoming uncomfortably hard and I bit into my lip.

Edward finally pinned Jasper to the ground and grinned victoriously as he had both Jasper's hands pinned, who didn't seem put out at all, and leaned down to absolutely ravage Jasper's mouth in the middle of the gym with every pair of eyes staring directly at the pair.

They went at it for about two minutes before Edward pulled back panting slightly with a crooked smile then standing up with a hand down to help Jasper, who looked amazingly disheveled, to his feet. They looked around at the students and staff that were staring at the pair as if they had witnessed something beyond comprehension. They both shrugged and gave them all a look that clearly stated _what _and walked towards me and sat down on either side of me.

Neither said much and for that I was grateful. I don't think I could of handled a conversation at all. My thoughts were still perverted and having both of them next to me wasn't helping at all. I needed a distraction so I shoved myself, with difficulty, back into my book.

The bell rang thankfully, I had to get away from them before I lost control of myself and did something stupid. I shoved my book in my bag got the coach to sign the stupid piece of paper I nearly forgot to ask him to sign and fled the gym into the office. I chucked the paper at the bitch behind the desk and all but ran out of the office to my car.

The silver version of my car was already gone and I was thankful. I had a feeling who that car belonged to and I don't want to run into them at the moment. I hopped into my car and sped out of the school carpark and raced home.

That was the first day of school. The second day went pretty much the same except at lunch I sat next to Alice rarely speaking a word as she talked to me. Edward and Jasper told me to follow them after school as they would start tutoring me in everything I would need to know. Biology was the same as the first day and gym was thankfully nothing like last time. The coach had us playing dodgeball. Edward, Jasper and I were all on the same side and we beat the other team easily. When you have reflexes like mine and well being a vampire its not hard to dodge a ball heading your way.

We changed out of our gym clothes just before the bell sounded and left the gym heading to our cars. I was right there car was the silver Volvo. Apparently it was Edwards so he said and commended me on my pick. I laughed and told him he should see my other car, thinking about my baby. I heard Edward gasp and his eyes went wide for a moment before a smile graced his face and he said he couldn't wait.

I followed them to their house and was stunned. It was nothing like I expected but then again I was totally unsure as to what to expect but this certainly wasn't it. A large three story house, painted white with windows everywhere. An entire side of the house was just large panes of glass. The house was so open, there was even a large tree growing in the middle of the house that I could see through the side wall. It was magnificent and something completely unexpected for vampires.

I followed the group into the house completely in awe. Apparently their parents were out. The father was at the hospital and the mother was there with him. I asked why and they told me I probably didn't want an answer. The group split up. Rosalie and Emmett went out to hunt, Alice went up to her room to do some online shopping or something and Edward and Jasper dragged me over to the dinning table that was probably never used for its purpose. Immediately they launched into trying to teaching me the things I should already know if I had an actual education. They started off with trig and I was completely confused about everything they told me.

They also couldn't keep there hands from eachother. I knew vampire's had basically only two predominate feelings, lust for blood and lust for there mate but this was ridiculous. They should have more control than this, sneaking kisses and caresses at every opportunity they had. They were acting like newly mated vampire's. I knew for a fact that they had been together for about forty years now, Alice had mentioned it in an off handedly manner. It was slightly disconcerting watching them and it was also majorly distracting.

Weeks passed in the same manor, I woke up went to the bathroom. Brushed my teeth and showered ogled my Viper I still haven't had the chance to drive properly. Well I've had the opportunity to but I'm still way too paranoid to consider driving it yet. Hell I haven't even let anybody even lay eyes on my beautiful beast. I couldn't have there unworthy gaze marring my car. After the ogling I drove to school dejectedly in the Volvo to school where I ignored everyone bar the Cullen's who I found myself starting to think of my family even though I didn't love with them at all. I met Esme and Carlisle at the same time and immediately fell in love with Esme warm smile and just the motherly presence and love she seemed to ooze wherever she went. Carlisle had merely shook my hand and said 'Welcome to the family.'

After school I went back to their house and Edward and Jasper would lead me off to the dining table or up into their room, whichever they felt like. After the tutoring I would find myself staying longer and longer before I would head home. I would talk to both of them about random things. Sometimes I would mention things about the wizarding world and my part in it. I was sure they already knew judging from the looks they sometimes gave me but I was thankful that they kept quiet and didn't hassle me. Other times I got them to talk about themselves and what it was like for them. Jasper being a southern gentleman and Edward coming from the sexually repressed early twentieth century where everything was a sin and be sent to hell for the stupidest things.

Edward couldn't remember his preferences when he was human, apparently memories fade, but seeing as he was raised a gentleman by his mother he assumed he was probably straight. He didn't give a shit that he turned out gay, he was a vampire if he was going to hell for a reason it would be because of that and not because he worshiped Jasper's cock. His words not mine.

Jasper on the other hand knew he was entirely straight before he was turned and after, he never slept with anyone after he was turned but he certainly did notice other women. He said he never even looked at a man like that before he Alice had brought him to Edward all those years ago. He blamed Edward for turning his previous straightness into the cock loving southern boy infront of me. Again Jasper's words not mine.

On the days that Edward and Jasper went out to hunt I usually stayed and talked with Alice, Esme, Carlisle or Emmett. Rosalie rarely talked to me. I don't think she hated me but she seemed impatient with me, like she was waiting for something. For what I had no idea at the time.

The weeks continued to pass and eventually two months passed. I had started to begin freaking out. I found myself falling in love and it scared the crap out of me. It wasn't just Edward and it wasn't just Jasper. It was both of them and it scared me to death. I dreamed constantly of both of them sometimes it was the three of us or just two of us while the other watches. The dreams, while totally arousing, were freaking me out. I didn't know what as going on with me and why I was falling for _both_ of them but I just couldn't stop myself.

They were vampires for Christ sake, overly protective of their mates from everything I had previously read before. Surely they would kill me because of the things I can't help imagining. I didn't want to die yet so I kept my mouth shut and tried to convince my mind to bloody stop whatever its doing. I was scared they would find out and their reaction towards it.

Alice's knowing smiles when she looked at me at times were frightening the hell out of me. Combine those with Edward and Jasper's constant smirks when they caught me out when I slip into one of my fantasies and the innuendo they constantly spew in my presence and the times I had walked in on them in compromising positions every now and then, even though I was sure they knew I was coming. This had me worried and on edge. Something was happening and I wasn't sure what.

It was during the third month things changed. Edward and Jasper invited me along wherever they went. It started out innocently going out for walks occasionally, then going to Portland for some shopping. They started getting more... touchy feely with eachother and me. Grabbing my hand sometimes or pulling me into a hug for some reason, it confused the hell out of me. Vampires are known for their possessiveness so why are they both hugging me and touching me?

Then they started asking me to come with then on their dates together I refused going but then they started pleading and begging with the cutest faces I found myself agreeing even though it would probably only mean trouble for me.

It started with bowling one night, something I had never done before. We went to the closest bowling alley which was located in Portland. They dressed well in matching jeans and black silk shirts that made their pale beautiful skin to seemingly glow. Meanwhile I was in my well worn jeans and blue button up t-shirt with a black leather jacket draped over me. I had to worry about the cold.

We arrived at the bowling alley where I, like what seemed normal now, had no clue what to do or how to play. They payed for a lane and came back with some shoe we had to wear and explained how to play and the rules and scoring. In there words, knock down all the pins at once and you win. Sounded simple.

But when I picked the ball up and stuck my fingers in the ball and and bowled the ball down the lane it was anything but simple. I released the ball from my grip and it flew into the air and landed halfway down the lane where it then bounced then rolled directly into the gutter.

I dropped my head ashamed as Edward and Jasper laughed at me. I pouted at them and they got up and hugged me and told me they would teach me how to bowl.

The night was spent with either Edward or Jasper pressed up against me instructing me how to place my fingers into the ball, how to swing the ball and when to release and where to aim. Their teachings were filled with playful innuendo and overemphasis on the word ball.

Eventually it was called a night and they dropped me off at my house and Edward begged to see my car. I told him no, I was still the only person who I would let look at it, he pouted at me and I just grinned back and sauntered off into the house.

After the bowling... date... it was then to the movies. I remember the movie being _Saw_ something, it lacked any story at all and was just torture devices killing people and a stupid voice playing games. Throughout the movie Jasper would lean over and start kissing Edward. I tried hard to ignore them and failed miserably when Edward started to moan softly as Jasper started to move down his neck and sucking on his collarbone.

I couldn't stop myself from watching the pair as Jasper continued his work on Edward's neck. It was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen. But then Jasper trailed his hand down Edward's chest down to his jeans then disappeared beneath the fabric. Edward released a low groan as Jasper's hand wrapped itself around him.

I watched as Jasper's hand began moving up and down slowly under the fabric. I was bitting my lip so hard I feared I was about to bleed, probably a bad thing to do infront of vampires. Edward's moaning got more consistent and Jasper's hand sped up. Edward leaned back further into the cinema chair with a groan. Jasper's mouth never left Edward's collarbone and I was sure he bit into him when Edward let out a particularly loud moan and Jasper moved a free hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

I continued to watch wide eyed and with an embarrassingly large amount of lust. It was just so damn hot watching those two go at it. I couldn't stop myself as I started to palm myself through my jeans.

Edwards hips began to rise of the chair alittle bit and he groaned behind Jasper's hand almost inaudibly before he fell back into the chair looking thoroughly satisfied and ravished with a grin on his face.

I realized what I was still doing and immediately stopped and stood up and walked out of the theater trying to hide the massive erection I was sporting and fled into the cinema's toilets.

I sat down in one of the stalls and closed the door trying to collect my thoughts. Why the hell did they have to do that infront of me in the back of a dam cinema for gods sake? Why the hell did it have to be so god dam fucking hot? Why the hell couldn't I control myself? God dammit I can't stop thinking about it. Jasper's mouth on Edward's neck. Jasper's hand trailing down Edward's chest. Jasper's hand disappearing from my sight under the jeans. Jasper's hand stroking Edward's cock out of sight. Edward's low moans and groans. Edward lifting his hips of the chair as he comes.

And god I wished I could have that. Both of them, I want them I don't know why I tried to deny it. It was a doomed effort. But I would never have them, I'm just a fucking weapon who has been used and has nothing left in his life.

A loud growling sound broke me from my thoughts and the door was ripped open and I was face to face with a furious looking Edward with a pissed looking Jasper behind him.

"I can read your thoughts." He hissed at me. O shit. He's going to kill me I just know it.

"No. God damn it I'm not. Your not a fucking used weapon with nothing. You have my entire family. You have Jasper and I especially. Your fucking amazing. Caring, loving, funny, intelligent and just fucking wonderful. And your taking to god damn long to figure this out so I'm just going to show you." With that he gripped my face between his hands and kissed me. I was completely stunned as his lips attached themselves to mine in a demanding, possessive kiss with Jasper just inches away looking slightly pleased and not the murderously pissed off looked that I expected. Jasper smiles at me and I felt Edward run his tongue along my lower lip and I gasp in surprise.

He snaked his tongue into my mouth moving it along my own until it started moving on its own accord against the cold tongue that was now battling with it. Edward seemingly reluctantly breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes with frighteningly intense eyes.

"Your my mate, just as I'm Jasper's and hes yours. I had hoped you would figure it out eventually, that we wouldn't have to spell everything out for you since you were a wizard and theres probably books about vampires and mates. I had thought if we ease you into this slowly that you would figure it out. It seems I was wrong and I decided a more _direct_ approach would be more appropriate. But then I find you here with your depressive thoughts. I just had to tell you. To get you to see whats happening infront of you." He stepped back leaving me stunned and Jasper took his place infront of me.

"We want you Harry. Both of us have been waiting for you for a long time now. We just knew we weren't yet complete, we were missing something and that something was you. We _need_ you. We aren't us if your not there. Your our mate and we are going to claim you." A leaned in trapping my face just like Edward had and kissed me softly, sweetly. Completely different from Edwards commanding possessive kiss but still left me breathless nonetheless.

I was shocked. Completely utterly shocked. My brain seemed to stop functioning on most levels except the one that repeated the thought. _They want me. ME! They BOTH want me._ I stood stock still and brain function began returning and I begun wondering how this could possibly be happening to me. How choosing to move to this rainy little town had changed me so completely, from the person who rarely felt anything at all to this person who was in love. Not with just one person but two. Not only in love with them but also had a loving family, something that he never had. _I_ had it now I had everything that I had begun dreaming of. An amazing car I still was worried about to drive, I was in love with the two most amazing beings on the planet and I had a family. A real family for the first time in my life.

"I think he gets it now!" Edward cried out and grabs my hand pulling me out of the toilets.

"Where are we going now?" I asked a little confused as Edward seemed to be rushing us.

"We're claiming you. I can't wait any long and I don't think Jasper can either." Edward said in a rush.

"Oh." I replied before somewhat speeding up. "Lets get going then!" I was sick of waiting and I seemed to be getting the only thing I have ever wanted. I wasn't wasting any more time. Whats that expression? Never look a gift horse in the mouth or something along those lines. I wasn't going to question this, I didn't want to. I just let myself go along with what I was feeling. And I felt wonderful.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N Surprise! We're assholes aren't we *grins evilly* We would apologize but we already have you might but I doubt noticed the 5 letters in the top A/N were in italics instead of bold. They of course spell out **_sorry_** and we truly are. But we promise you all that you will get your threesome scene the day before X-mas, think of this as the wrapping and the box under the tree that you give a little shake of to hear what rattles around inside, it won't be as long as this unless we add to it which we probably wont. Andrew and I thought it would be a great idea, we may be convinced to post it a little earlier if enough people beg...**

**By the way that car. The Viper. My god. Harry's reaction to it is really mine. When I first saw that car I just... words just left my head it was amazing! god if I had a spare 5.5 million it would so be mine. I still dream about that car. I love it and Andrew thinks its ugly! he hates the thing. He just doesn't understand. **

**The office lady I changed from twilight to reflect the lady that worked at my school. What happened to Harry happened to a friend of mine who transferred to the school. He told me about it but he didn't say what Harry said back to her that was what I imagine he would of said if he had the guts to though. **

**The bowling thing happened to Andrew the first time we went together. The scene in the movie did happen in real life. Except I was a few rows infront of Andrew and his date, I forgot the name of the movie but I did walk out when I heard the moaning. I made him promise to never do that near me again.**

**Again we're really sorry for doing this but we totally have to. You can't unwrap your present early now can you. That would be totally unfair! _please forgive me!_ We'll be posting the scene in a chapter added to this story so put it on alert if you want to read it!**

**Again so so sorry. Please don't hurt me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hehe we are so dam evil leaving you guys hanging like that! But Andrew convinced me that it would be totally better this way. We both wish you a Merry X-mas or a happy whatever it is you may celebrate at this time of year and a safe time over the holidays. Without further ado we present your now unwrapped X-mas present, The three way lemon! **

**This is the first three way we have ever written and we prob have things to learn so try not to be to harsh on us please!**

**Warnings: Slash. Graphic scenes. Threesome. If any of those aren't your cup of tea hit the back button.**

**Rated: M. No little ones please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to J.K.R and S.M respectively. If I did I would be the extremely happy owner of the best car in existence.**

**Pairings: Edward/Jasper/Harry**

**PoV: Harry**

* * *

_**Loves of my Life Part Two**_

"_Where are we going now?" I asked a little confused as Edward seemed to be rushing us._

"_We're claiming you. I can't wait any long and I don't think Jasper can either." Edward said in a rush._

"_Oh." I replied before somewhat speeding up. "Lets get going then!" I was sick of waiting and I seemed to be getting the only thing I have ever wanted. I wasn't wasting any more time. Whats that expression? Never look a gift horse in the mouth or something along those lines. I wasn't going to question this, I didn't want to. I just let myself go along with what I was feeling. And I felt wonderful._

Edward dragged me out of the cinema complex ignoring the questioning stares we were receiving from all directions. Jasper was following behind us and when I looked over my shoulder at his face I seen he was wearing a predatory, gleeful expression. He caught my gaze and gave me a lascivious smile wiggling his eyebrows at me. I returned a somewhat timid smile and turned back around noticing that Edward already had us by his car and opening the back door. He tossed the keys and Jasper and said "drive".

Edward then picked me up off the ground and practically tossed me into the back seat and I let out a very manly squeal of surprise and glared up at the taller godlike creature. He just smiled at me and hopped into the backseat with me.

I tried to sit back up but Edward just pushed me back down into the leather seats and pushed my leg off the side and settled himself kneeling back on his legs and between my legs, his face a mere inch away and licked his lips at me seductively. My eyes couldn't help but follow the pink tongue wetting his lips.

Edward brought his face closer to mine and pressed his lips against mine. I immediately respond and Edward sucks my lower lip into his mouth gently nibbling on it before releasing it and running his cold tongue over the worried lip. I opened my mouth and felt Edwards tongue quickly slid into my mouth playing with my own battling and stroking in a fight for dominance.

He released my mouth leaving me panting for breath and moves down kissing and nibbling my jawline to the junction between my neck and collarbone where he begins to kiss, nibble and suck with vigor. While recovering my breath I realized my shirt was open and my chest exposed and Edwards hands were at my hips. That and the fact that the car was moving.

I don't even remember Jasper opening the door let alone closing it behind him and starting the engine. I suppose I was distracted though. He was watching us in the rear view mirror with lust clear in his gaze. I couldn't help but moan when Edward's ministrations on my neck increased in sensation.

Edward kissed his way back up to my lips taking them into another lust filled kiss. His hand trailed from my hips down lower and lower before it rested on the erection I had been sporting ever since he tossed me into the car. He stroked me through my pants making me moan into his mouth. I break away from his kiss needing air and Edward shifted his position in the tight space and he nibbled and sucked his way down to my nipple biting down and I let out a loud groan. His cold tongue circles around my hardened nipple soothing it before he sucked in into his mouth and continued manipulating it wonderfully.

The door behind my head opens and I freak out and scream thinking I'm going to fall out of a moving car or something equally terrifying but there stand Jasper grinning down at me with a dazzling smile and a very prominent erection . I hadn't even heard the car stop let alone realized we were already at their house. He tugged on my arm releasing the hold my hands had in his hair. I can't even remember fisting my hands into the wild messy hair.

Jasper drags us both out of the backseat without a word closing the door behind us. I found myself once again on the receiving end another kiss from Edward who's hands now have free reign to move wherever they feel like. They slowly move down my back before settling on my ass giving a firm squeeze and pulling me against him where he grinds his hips into me, making me feel his desire.

From behind me another pair of lips attach themselves to the opposite side that Edward had been attacking earlier.

I groaned when I felt Jaspers hard cock press into my back and I was suddenly in the air over one of Edward's shoulders.

"I think we've had enough of this," I heard Jasper make some sort of humming noise that must have been his agreement because Edward continued on. "good then. Let's go."

Everything turned into a blur around me as Edward must of ran at his top speed because in less then a second I found myself in their room. Edward through me down onto the bed and I bounced a little. I had never realized before just how _big_ the bed was. Plenty of room for three.

I propped myself up on the headboard and just watched as Edward and Jasper tried to devour eachother at the foot of the bed.

Jasper came up behind Edward with that predator glint in his eyes I had seen before, snaking his arms around the eternal teens waist pulling him into his chest. Jasper bit and sucked and Edwards neck while his hands wandered all over the planes of Edward chest. Moving up to where his nipples are and giving them both a pinch, making the bronze haired teen moan loudly.

I was slightly concerned about being overheard by the rest of the family. It was something I really didn't want them to hear and I really didn't want to be thinking about their reactions.

"Don't worry," Edward breathlessly says before moaning Jasper's name as the blonds hand had moved down to Edwards cock. "they left ... before we even, god Jasper,... got here." He groans loudly again at something Jasper did to him.

Jasper's hand leave Edward's groin and I hear him whimper in disappointment. They made their way up and under Edward's shirt and I could the sound of the fabric ripping as the shirt vanished from Edward's body leaving his glorious chest open for my viewing pleasure.

I started to palm myself again for the second time tonight as I got to watch Jasper's hands trail over Edward's chest following the outlines of his abs, pecs, and the well defined V pointing down at the hidden treasure below.

Jasper's hand fisted in the cloth that was Edward's pants and he ripped them off completely tossing them ontop of the ruined shirt somewhere off to the side. I was happily surprised to find out that Edward was going commando tonight as his hard cock was released from its confines.

Probably wanting to move on Edward turns them around and pushes Jasper over the foot of the bed. Jasper' head settles between my feet and I could feel his hair tickling my foot. Edward made quick work of Jasper's clothes tearing them off the blonds body. He looked at me his eyes darkening as he watches my hand moving on my cock through the jeans. He gives me a look the promises good things to come and knelt down at the foot of the bed and positioned his head between Jasper's legs which were hanging off the bed.

I watched with rapt attention as Edward kissed and nibbled his way along Jasper's thigh to his groin avoiding the cock that twitched as he got closer. Jasper's breathing got heavier and heavier as Edward got closer and closer to his cock. After teasing Jasper for a short time Edward grabbed his cock and placed a kiss at the base before taking Jasper's balls into his mouth and slowly stroking Jasper with his hand.

Jasper's hands fisted in the sheets of the bed as his balls disappeared into Edwards awaiting mouth. I couldn't help myself, I got up and crawled down to Jasper. I kissed his forehead moving down his nose before settling on his lips. I kissed him with all the pent up lust I had from watching them both. Jasper gasped involuntary and I slid my tongue into his now open mouth.

I looked down at Edward who was looking at me with greedy lust filled eyes. He had Jasper's cock in his mouth moving up and down on it as he looked me in the eyes. Occasionally he would release Jaspers cock from his mouth and his tongue darted out swirling around the tip causing Jasper below him to writhe and moan into my mouth.

Slightly satisfied from kissing Jasper I move back to my previous position to just continue watching the two beautiful people loving eachother.

Jasper's hands had situated themselves in Edward's hair tugging every now and then making Edward moan around the cock in his mouth. I watched with undisclosed lust as Jasper's strong legs wrapped around Edward as he took all of Jasper's impressive dick into his mouth repeatedly.

Jasper's panting and moaning grew louder and louder till he started mumbling Edward's name over and over again. He was getting close and Edward could tell because he began working Jasper's cock faster and faster till he was almost a blur to my eyes.

I watched as Jasper's hips raised of the bed and he moaned out.

"Unnggh. Fuck Edward! So god dam good baby."

Edward made a humming sound around Jasper's cock who cried out and thrust his hips into Edward's face and shot his cum into Edward's awaiting mouth who swallowed greedily. I watched in fascination as Edward licked Jasper's softening cock cleaning it up a little and causing it to harden again almost immediately.

I must of made some sort of noise or maybe thought something because Edward's head snapped up from between Jasper's legs and looked me straight in the eyes. The look he gave me was amazingly intense. It was predatory, it was lust and O the things that looked promised. There would be no love, this was all about making me his. Theirs. No mushy feelings tonight, no 'I love yous'. They were laying their claim on me, possessing me, owning me.

I didn't care one bit. I wanted to be theirs more then anything I had ever wanted, well maybe on par with the Viper.

Edward started growling threateningly then, he must of heard that last thought.

"We better not be on par with a fucking car after this." He growled at me.

"I suppose it depends how good you are then doesn't it?" I teased back.

"Oh I'm very good and I assure you the only thing on your mind will be me, Jasper, our cocks, your ass and your mouth." God. I was a goner.

He climbed over a post-coital Jasper onto the bed, slowly, then tortuously stalked his way closer and closer to me like a predator stalking its prey. I watched as his powerful body made its way towards me, his hips were swaying slightly and I could see his hard cock moving from side to side mesmerizing me.

It was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. This powerful, dangerous, deadly, graceful, ridiculously beautiful and naked creature stalking and growling its way to me. I was trapped in its powerful black gaze. I was helpless and I could not care less.

Edward crawled his way to me till his face was a mere inch away from mine. He captured my lips in a rather tender kiss, not at all like the previous possessive ones I had been getting. I felt his cold hands move under my shirt rubbing against my sides as he broke out of the kiss and lifted the shirt off my body.

Once my shirt came off a blur of movement caught my eye and Jasper appeared lying down beside us. Edward tossed my shirt on the floor and swooped in to chastely kiss me before kissing and sucking his way down my chest to my nipple where he flicked his tongue against it making it pebble immediately. While Edward licked and nipped on my nibble Jasper leaned into me stealing my breath in an exhilarating kiss. I let my hands roam Jasper's hard defined chest brushing against his nipples making him shudder and moan a little into my mouth.

I had to break the kiss as Edward moved down my body going lower and lower, his hands went to my jeans and peeled them off my body. I was left almost nude and completely hard in my red boxer-briefs. Edward kissed his way back up my legs to the place I was most looking forward to feeling his mouth. He nuzzled his head against my cloth covered cock, giving it a kiss and a suck through the thin fabric causing me to shiver and groan a little.

Edward began removing my boxer-briefs and I the bed shift I turned my head to the side and was greeted by the magnificent sight of Jasper's cock. I grinned and wrapped my hand around him, slowly pumping him. I felt a cold tongue lick its way up my shaft slowly making it twitch. His tongue made its way to the tip of my cock and licked the pre-cum leaking out of me. He licked the slit of my head and swirled his tongue around the head of my dick then I grunted as Edward's mouth enveloped my cock to the base hitting the back of his throat. It felt so fucking good.

I picked my pace up on Jasper's cock and leaned in his direction opening my mouth at the same time taking the the into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it savoring his taste. Jasper moaned loudly as I sucked on his cock trying to swallow more and more of him. I relaxed my throat and managed to take him in a little further.

I whimpered a little around Jasper's cock as I no longer felt Edwards mouth around me. Before I could really complain though the mouth was back and his hand was playing with my balls. I did the same to Jasper, learning from Edward that it felt fucking wonderful.

A cold wet finger pressed itself against my ass and I tensed up. Edward hummed around me cock effectively distracting me. He pushed a slick finger into me slowly and I groaned into Jasper's cock who then fisted a hand in my hair and began moving my head and thrusting gently into my mouth going a little further each time.

I fought against my gag reflex and Edward's finger began moving in and out of my ass with his mouth still greedily sucking on my cock. I was bout ready to die of the sensations he was causing me. Edward added another finger into me stretching me further, I distracted myself by focusing on Jasper's cock and his hand tugging lightly at my hair. I managed to relax my throat enough to take Jasper to the hilt.

"O fuckin hell Harry." Jasper groaned. "So good baby."

I repeated the action a few more times and rolled Jaspers balls in my hand. He was getting close and was tugging my hair somewhat painfully. I took him all in again and squeezed his balls and I felt him twitch in my mouth before moaning my name loudly and coming. I quickly started swallowing everything Jasper released marveling at the salty and slightly sweet taste. He pulled his cock out of my mouth and I licked him clean before it was no longer in my reach.

Edward's fingers move up to three and without Jasper's cock in my mouth I was a panting mess slowly sinking down the headboard and further down into the bed till I was perfectly flat on my back with my hips slightly raised and Edward's mouth no longer on my cock, replaced by a tortuously slow moving hand.

His fingers moved faster inside me and I was writhing at his ministrations, His fingers changed their angle a bit and hit a spot inside me that had me screaming in pleasure.

"Edward right there! O god more, more please!" I wiggled my ass a little into his fingers as they found that spot again.

He continued fucking me with his fingers before deciding that I was sufficiently stretched. Edward's fingers slide out of my ass a final time and I whimpered at the loss before quickly shutting up as his lube covered cock pressed gently against my opening.

He pushed in slowly and I tried to relax against the invasion with difficulty. Edward leaned over my now sweaty body and pressed his lips against mine softly, running his tongue against my lips before I opened my mouth to him and his tongue slipped in doing all sorts of wicked things in there. He continued to press himself slowly into me and before long he was completely filling me and he stilled letting my body adjust to the new sensation.

He continued to kiss my softly and Jasper who had pretty much forgotten about came up behind Edward and started preparing him with his fingers. Edward moaned into the kiss before breaking off and then slowly moving his cock out of me then pushing gently back in.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned.

He leaned down into me and whispered in my ear. "How does it feel Harry to have my cock pressed into you? Filling you, making you mine as Jasper's fingers fuck me?"

I could do nothing but moan and grunt at him as he thrust in me again and again. The feeling was indescribable, I could feel every single inch move slowly in and out of my ass. I was a whimper, moaning and groaning mess.

Edward's thrusting continued and both his hands moved to my hips leaving my cock completely abandoned. I moved my hips in time with his thrusting taking Edward in even further. The sound of skin slapping skin grew louder and louder with each thrust.

He leaned over me and suddenly moaned loudly.

"Jasper so good. Fuck me baby." Edward said. I could only assume Jasper had finally pushed his cock into Edward who had now stopped moving. Just thinking about Jasper fucking Edward's ass as he fucked mine was going to make me cum.

Edward was panting and moaning above me when he started moving again. Everytime he moved out of me he pushed himself deeper into Jasper. He continued to fuck me into a state of abandon, I could not get enough and I never wanted him to stop, and impale himself onto Jasper's cock.

He must have been going to slow for Jasper because suddenly Jasper pushed on Edwards back making him fall onto me and grabbed Edwards hips and began thrusting into him with surprising force. I could feel it as Jasper fucked Edward harder making Edwards cock press into me harder and deeper.

"O god... Yes... Fuck me Jazz..." Edward moaned into my neck and began kissing and sucking anything in his reach. I heard the sound of Jasper's breathing pick up as he began moving faster and harder. I heard the sound of skin slapping against skin come faster and faster until it was almost one constant sound.

I craned my head around Edward and watched as Jasper continued to pound into Edward. Jasper's face was contorted in pleasure and his muscles rippling at the force of his thrusts. I couldn't look away if I wanted to. I watched as Jasper's cock disappeared into Edward's ass. I moved my hands to Edward's back and ran them down his spine till then settled on his cheeks. I gave them a squeeze, loving the feel of them, and pushed him down into me.

I tried to reach Jasper with my hands but sadly failed and returned to Edward's ass running my fingers all over his ass stroking and pinching which elicited a surprising, for me anyway, loud grunt. I decided to explore this new found knowledge and slapped his ass as hard as I could. The result was what I had hoped. Edward groaned loudly and his cock twitched in my ass. I did it again on the other cheek getting the same glorious result.

Jasper's thrusting was turning Edward feral, he was moaning, groaning, whimpering and hissing as Jasper pushed himself harder and faster into him. The force of his thrusting was increasing still and I watched as Edward was turning into a wanton mess above me.

I was on fire, every nerve in my body was blazing ignoring the cold body pressed ontop of me. It was overwhelmingly hot and I could smell my sweat getting stronger. I wasn't going to last much longer and when Edward propped himself up again when Jasper's movements slowed down he wrapped a hand around my cock and began moving in my ass again under his own power. He picked up my legs and put them on his shoulders and bent over and started fucking me at a new angle. He hit that spot again that turned me into a pleasured puddle of moans and whimpers. My cocked twitch in his hand as he picked up the force and speed of his movements hitting that spot over and over again.

"Cum for me Harry. I want you to cum and tell me who owns you." Edward said.

"Unngh Edward you do. You both do." I moaned back.

I came with a scream and Edward's name on my lips.

Jasper behind Edward groaned and bit down on his shoulder which caused Edward to moan loudly and shiver slightly. Jasper collapsed backwards onto the bed looking throughly spent and satisfied and Edward thrust a few more times into my ass before biting down on my neck and twitching in my ass.

"Your mine, your ours!" He growled.

"Yours, both your yours." I moaned.

I could feel his icy cum spurt into my ass before he slowly stopped his thrusting and slipped out of my ass rolling into a heap beside me looking disheveled and ravished, probably much like me except I was coated in sweat and my own cum still on my body.

"Urg, I'm all sweaty and sticky." I lamented.

A damp towel was tossed at me from somewhere and I assumed it came from Jasper. I wiped the cum and of my stomach and threw the towel on the floor. I relaxed into the bed in post-coital bliss sighing happily.

I suddenly realized that Edward had seen my car in my thoughts. I heard a groan escape from near me.

"How could you be thinking about your car now!" Edward demanded. I had to chuckle.

"I don't know but you've seen my car with your unworthy eyes!" I practically shouted.

"Technically I haven't seen it with my eyes yet. And I'm unworthy?" He asked incredulously. "I had hoped I had proved myself worthy of you but I guess I failed."

I pretended to think for a little bit. Forgetting that he could read my mind. He chuckled.

"Fine so maybe your not _entirely_ unworthy. You might still have to try convincing me. I mean you've only gotten my off once so far."

It also suddenly occurred to me that out of all of us Jasper got to orgasm twice more then me and Edward and that just did not feel right to me.

I heard Edward chuckle softly beside me. "And what do you have in mind to fix that my little Harry?" He asked. Something inside me swirled when he referred to me as his.

I tilted my head towards him and he copied the movement. I gave him a lascivious grin.

"O I just have no idea what to do." I said though with my thoughts I was telling him exactly what I wanted to do.

I suddenly found myself being straddled by the vampire. "Lets get started then." He said seductively and grinding into me.

_**The End.**_


End file.
